


Jock x Cheerleader

by Step_of_Faith



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, They have sex in a locker room, What's more to love?, maoritsu, they are so married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Step_of_Faith/pseuds/Step_of_Faith
Summary: Mao had to think calmly and rationally as to why he was suddenly in this predicament. He remembers winning a basketball match with the other club members, and he definitely remembers Ritsu and the rest of the cheering squad cheering them on in those cheerleading outfits. He also remembers that he was feeling very sweaty and very tired, that he wanted to take a shower as soon as possible and head home. So why is it… Why is it that he’s pushed against the gym lockers and Ritsu is kneeling down in front of him, sucking him off?





	Jock x Cheerleader

Mao had to think calmly and rationally as to why he was suddenly in this predicament. He remembers winning a basketball match with the other club members, and he definitely remembers Ritsu and the rest of the cheering squad cheering them on in those cheerleading outfits. He also remembers that he was feeling very sweaty and very tired, that he wanted to take a shower as soon as possible and head home. So why is it… Why is it that he’s pushed against the gym lockers and Ritsu is kneeling down in front of him, sucking him off?

“Hey~…Hey~…Ritsu!” Mao tried to get his attention. The raven-haired boy calmly ignored the redhead and kept his attention on the prize in front of him.

Mao narrowed his eyes. He took a hold of Ritsu’s head and pulled him back enough so that his mouth slid off with a ‘pop’. Mao flinched at the friction.

Ritsu licked his lips and eyed Mao. “What’s wrong? Didn’t you want a reward?” Ritsu spoke erotically.

Mao gulped, eying Ritsu up and down. Ritsu was still in his cheerleading outfit, and he was still in his basketball jersey. He did remember that he asked Ritsu for a reward if they had won the match, but he didn’t expect it to be played out like this.

“Well, yeah…but I kind of figured that we’d get home first, and you treat me to one of those sugary desserts that you make.” Mao glanced upwards. If he kept looking at Ritsu, he would definitely lose his composure.

Ritsu eyed him cautiously. “You always prefer I make the sweets a little on the bitter side since you prefer it less sweet. Why are you asking me to make _sugary_ sweets?” He stated as he palmed Mao’s length slowly.

Mao closed his eyes tightly. “Ughh, Ritsu, come on, stop…” Mao gasped out. “We’re…trying to have a serious…conversation.” He could feel his knees start to get weak.

“But Maa~kun…don’t you want to do it while I’m still in my cheerleading outfit?” Ritsu says smugly, licking the tip of Mao’s cock.

He can’t really say he hasn’t thought about it. The shorts for the uniform are obscenely short, and half the time he could see Ritsu’s stomach whenever he jumps. “I…can’t say that I haven’t thought about it,” his eyes roaming around the locker room.

Ritsu chuckled. He took Mao’s length in his right hand and started pumping it slowly up and down. His left hand went to massage Mao’s balls.

Gulping again, Mao felt himself shiver. He lifted his right hand, and placed it on Ritsu’s head, stroking his velvet-y soft hair.

Ritsu hummed. The vibration set Mao on fire. He was definitely a lot hotter than he was during the basketball match. He panted. “Ahhh….Ricchan…” Pulling Ritsu’s head closer to his crotch.

Ritsu smirked as he was licking around Mao’s cock, massaging it in every way he could. He opted to stop using his right hand, and fully take Mao’s length in his mouth. Hearing a gasp from above, he couldn’t have been more proud of himself.

Bobbing his head up and down, flicking his tongue on the tip every so often, he was sure that Mao was ready to cum.

The redhead was breathing heavily. He swore that his vision had started to get blurry from all the attention he’s been getting down there. He was really feeling it, and he definitely knew he was almost there. Gripping Ritsu’s head, he tried to pry him off.

“Ritsu…I’m…I’m almost…” Mao groaned. Just then, Ritsu slipped the cock out from his lips carefully.

Ritsu licked his lips and grinned up at Mao. “Hehe…we almost look like a jock and a cheerleader getting it on after a big victory.”

Mao blinked at Ritsu and laughed at that. “Normally, the cheerleader would be female.” He said before widening his eyes in realization. Shit.

He felt a pinch from down below. Ritsu was pinching one of his thighs hard. Looking at Ritsu’s eyes, he saw anger and hurt in them. “Well, sorry for NOT being one.” He pinched his thigh more, twisting the skin before letting it go.

Mao winced at the pain and recoiled a bit. Ritsu dropped what he was doing and stood up. He made his way towards the locker room exit.

Mao widened his eyes. “You, you’re just going to leave me like this?” Gesturing to his hard-on.

Ritsu glared as he glanced back. “You can just have a FEMALE cheerleader finish you off instead.” He said, as he reached his hand out for the door handle.

Mao pushed himself off of the lockers, and wrapped his arms around Ritsu. “It was just a joke, Ricchan.” He felt guilty, he really did. Ritsu has always let his emotions show on his face, and this was the first time he used that angry face on Mao. “I’m sorry, forgive me?”

Ritsu had half the heart to just leave him like that. “Why should I forgive you?” He asked, voice slightly cracking. He felt Mao hold him tighter.

Mao nuzzled his face into Ritsu’s hair. “Because, you’re the only cheerleader I’ll ever need.” He wasn’t lying. He could never picture himself with anyone other than Ritsu at this point in his life. He pressed a kiss to the raven-haired boy’s cheek.

“Prove it then.” He swiftly turned around in Mao’s arms. He poked the redhead in the chest. “Prove it to me. Show me that I’m the only one.”

Mao jumped at that chance. He grabbed Ritsu’s face, and kissed him. Hearing Ritsu moan in surprise has got his lower half all jumpy.

Ritsu broke the kiss and pushed Mao away. “I can feel it rubbing against my stomach, feels kinda weird.” Ritsu says in a matter-of-factly manner.

Mao looks down at his length, then back up at Ritsu. He smirked. He lifts Ritsu up and carries him towards the bench. “Well then, let’s do something really ‘jock x cheerleader’ like.” Mao says as he lays Ritsu down on the bench.

Ritsu’s face turned a bright pink as he hears what Mao says. He covers his eyes with his arm. “Normally you’d be the one on the bench instead of me.” Ritsu says, his voice muffled.

Mao smiled at Ritsu. He leaned down, placing a mat on the floor that he had found near by. “As much as I like bottoming for you, I’d like to top you from time to time you know.” Mao leaves butterfly kisses on the arm that is covering Ritsu’s eyes.

If Ritsu wasn’t already madly blushing earlier, he definitely is now. His face was the same color as Mao’s hair, and it reached all the way to his ears. He slowly uncovered his eyes as he took a look at Mao’s.

Big Mistake. Mao’s eyes showed lust, lust for Ritsu. Mao started off by leaving more light kisses around Ritsu’s neck and throat. He could feel Ritsu’s Adam’s apple every time Ritsu even take a gulp.

Ritsu licked his lips in anticipation. It’s the first time that Mao’s ever done anything remotely dominant to him. He feels Mao lick up the side of his neck and he shivered. “Maa~kun…” he says breathily. He reaches to caress Mao’s face.

Mao looks back at Ritsu, and dives into those plush lips awaiting him. He licks Ritsu’s lips, seeking entrance. Ritsu wasn’t going to give in without a fight. Seeing this, Mao brought his left hand to caress the small of Ritsu’s back, lifting the boy up ever so slightly.

Ritsu gasped upon feeling the sensation. This allowed his mouth to open, and Mao succeeded in pushing his tongue into Ritsu’s mouth. Tongue dancing around Ritsu’s, he inched his hand up underneath the red-eyed boys uniform top.

Mao’s fingers find purchase on one of Ritsu’s already perked up nipples. He pinches and twists the nipple with his thumb and index finger, causing Ritsu to flinch. Breaking away from that debauchery kiss, he pushes Ritsu’s top above the boy’s chest.

Landing his tongue on the nipple, he flicks away at it. Lapping at it, sucking it, while he plays with the other one. Mao groaned as he sucked on it. Ritsu’s nipples were always so soft and very pretty. He doesn’t understand why hasn’t done this sooner.

Ritsu kept moaning and fidgeting under Mao. He’s always done this for his redhead lover, but never had he had this done to him. He finds himself really liking this, and possibly wouldn’t mind-letting Mao do this to him every so often.

After the first nipple is all sopping wet, he puts his attention on the other. Doing what he did on the previous side, he also started to palm at Ritsu’s crotch. The feeling proved to be too much for Ritsu to handle. He started to writhe underneath Mao, and wanted the ministrations to stop.

“Ritsu…” Mao whispered huskily. “Do you like this Ritsu?” He kept massaging at the raven-haired boy’s crotch, his length hardening fast.

Ritsu gulped and nodded his head slightly. Mao grinned and wanted to keep teasing his already spoiled lover. “I didn’t quite _hear_ that. Can you say that again? Do you like this?” Mao repeated himself, continuing to palm the other boy.

A whiny, “Yes…” was heard. Ritsu tried to reach for Mao’s hand to stop teasing him, and to just hurry it up. Mao taps Ritsu’s hand away, which made him whine even more.

Mao leaned close to Ritsu’s ear. “The more you whine, the more it makes me want to tease you.” Licking the shell of the ear, he continued, “Didn’t you want me to prove it to you?” He nibbled on the lobe.

Ritsu could only gasp and moan. “Maa~kun…I didn’t…raise you to be like this…” He breathed out.

Mao raised an eyebrow. “You? Raise me? Isn’t it the _other_ way around?” He kissed and licked his way down Ritsu’s face, then his throat and neck, stopping to create little hickeys. He slinks downwards and and pushes his nose against Ritsu’s hard erection.

He puts his fingers around the waistband of the shorts and slowly pushes them downwards. He reveals Ritsu’s boxers that had cute little bats all over. Mao laughs, “So cute…” voicing his thoughts. He pokes at the tiny little bats, which gets him a swat to the head.

“Stop being such a jock, just hurry and do me!” Ritsu whined and thrust his hip upwards. Mao pushed Ritsu back down, and licked him through his boxers. “You need to stop being so pushy, cheerleader.” Mao massaged the raven-hair’s hips.

It’s not everyday that they get to indulge themselves in these types of plays, and since Ritsu was the one who started it, Mao wants to make sure he finishes it.

He palms Ritsu slowly through the fabric a few times and sees the little bit of pre-cum showing through the boxers. “Hmm? What’s this? Do you like it when I just palm you like this? I don’t really need to actually get you worked up right?” Mao has realized, he really likes teasing Ritsu.

Ritsu groaned. “Noooo…touch me, Maa~kun! Please!!” He was already starting to beg even though that wasn’t his thing.

Mao sees this has some sort of victory. He’s never ever got Ritsu to beg for anything, not even when Ritsu tops. This is new, and he wants Ritsu to beg some more. However, he will give in to Ritsu, just a bit.

He slowly hooks his fingers around Ritsu’s tiny bat boxers and draws them down. Ritsu’s hard length springs up towards his abdomen, slightly twitching. He reaches up to touch the now released cock, and rubs his thumb against the tip.

This elicited a very, very high-pitched squeak out of Ritsu, who had widened his eyes as far as they could go. Mao winced at the sound. “Jeez, make me deaf why don’t you.”

“Sorry, but that’s your fault for making me feel that…” Ritsu says breathily. Mao has given Ritsu blowjobs before, but never had it felt like this. “You’re gonna make me cum before you even put it in meeee~”

Mao hummed. “We shall see then…” He wraps a hand around Ritsu’s cock and licks the head before he engulfs the cock. He uses his right hand to pump the rest of the cock for which he couldn’t fit into his mouth. Ritsu’s length is technically a little smaller than his own, and somehow Ritsu always manages to deep-throat him.

Ritsu let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. It felt really good to have Mao go down on him. The inside of Mao’s mouth is hot, really hot, and it makes Ritsu squirm. His hands try to grab ahold of something, anything.

Mao glances up at Ritsu with lustful eyes. He can see Ritsu writhe and that makes him even harder than he already was. Continuing his assault on his cheerleader, he creeps a hand upwards and rubs them on Ritsu’s lips to pry them open.

Understanding what his redhead lover wants, he opens his mouth partially, and two fingers slip inside. He carefully licks and sucks the fingers to drench them with his saliva, moaning in the process.

After Mao deems that the fingers are coated enough, he retracts them, and brings them over towards Ritsu’s back entrance. He could already feel Ritsu flinch from the contact. He smiled with his eyes, as he continued to suck on Ritsu’s length.

Ritsu keened. “Ahhh, Maa~kun…” He’s never used that area before, and just the slight contact has gotten him quite stimulated.

Mao circled around Ritsu’s entrance before sliding a finger in. He felt Ritsu shift beneath him, and noticed his eyes clutching shut. Mao retracts his finger, and leans in close. “Hey, you don’t happen to have lube do you?”

Ritsu opens his eyes slowly, and nodded. “In my locker…” Mao stood up to go retrieve the said item, and realizes that he needed Ritsu’s code. “Hey, what’s your…?” Before Mao could finish his sentence, Ritsu answered. “0316.”

Mao sweat-dropped. “Why use someone else’s birthday as your code?” He mumbled. But then again, he couldn’t talk. He has 0922 as his code.

After retrieving the lube, he headed back towards Ritsu. He poured a bit on his fingers and moved them around a bit to warm up the liquid. “I’m going to enter my finger again. Hopefully it won’t feel too bad.”

Ritsu felt just a tad bit guilty, it felt weird just using spit as lube, so the friction was a bit sore compared to what he had thought. However, feeling Mao entering him again, now with lube, it didn’t feel quite as bad. “It’s fine, Maa~kun. You can keep going.”

Mao nodded, after he got Ritsu’s confirmation. He pushed his finger in deeper until it reached his knuckle. He looked back up at Ritsu to see if there was any change in demeanor. Seeing Ritsu looking blissed means that it’s going well, and he decided to pull his finger out a bit, and then pushed it back in.

Ritsu let out a tiny gasp. He found purchase with Mao’s other hand, grasping it. Feeling Mao’s finger go in and out of him.

When Mao felt that Ritsu was ready to take more, he puts in a second finger and started to scissor him. Grunts and moans could be heard under him. “Ritsu, do you feel good?” He asks, completely in lust mode.

Ritsu moved his head from side to side, clutching his eyes shut every now and then. The feeling was just too good, and he couldn’t believe he never thought to do this before. “It’s…good, real…good.”

Feeling a little gutsy, Mao leaned upwards and placed some kisses around Ritsu’s throat, while adding in a third finger. He glanced up and saw how glazed his lover’s eyes were, and how blissed out he was. “Ricchan…” he whispered.

Ritsu glanced down to see his redheaded lover, all the things that he was doing to him right now was making him feel rather lightheaded. “Maa~kun…” he breathed out. “If you don’t do something soon, I’m gonna end up passing out before anything….” He started to say, but was stopped when a pair of lips melded with his.

Ritsu moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Mao’s neck. Mao smirked into the kiss, hooked his arms underneath Ritsu, and picked him up from the bench. Breaking the kiss, Ritsu let out a squeak of surprise. His eyes widening, “Maa~kun?” He questioned.

The basketball player grinned down at his cheerleader. “Let’s do something a little different.” He took the both of them towards one of the walls in the room. He sets Ritsu down on his feet.

“Place your hands on the wall, Ricchan.” Mao says in a very low husky voice. Ritsu shivered and actually obeyed Mao’s command.

After he did as he was told, Mao took hold of Ritsu’s hips and placed his lower body in a position that would make it easy for him to pound in to.

“Maa~kun…” Ritsu whined. He, needless to say, felt very embarrassed at the moment.

Mao lined his length up with Ritsu’s entrance, holding one side of the latter’s hip. “I’m going to enter, okay?” He asked.

Ritsu glanced back at the emerald-eyed boy, and gave an affirmative nod, wiggling his ass around while he was at it.

Mao tapped his butt, “Hey! Stop that!” He laughed, seeing as Ritsu was really eager to finally get things started.

After what felt like minutes, Mao inched his way into the entrance slowly. Hearing Ritsu moan at the slow pacing was doing wonders to the redhead.

“Maa~kuu-…” Ritsu started to whine, but turned it into a gasp. Mao had suddenly pushed in all the way causing Ritsu to shudder.

Grabbing a hold of Ritsu’s hips on each side, he stayed seated for a while. “Ricchan, do you want me to move?” Leaning down to kiss his red-eyed lover’s neck.

Ritsu bucked his hips back towards his teasing lover, groaning. “Ahh, jeez… You can’t take it slow, can you?” Mao retorted, and pulled out until only the tip was left in before pushing in again at full strength.

Ritsu drew in a breath, his hands trembling as they hold on to the wall.

Finding a steady tempo, Mao kept rocking his hips back and forth, his length sliding in and out with ease. Panting, he leaned in and started licking and nipping at Ritsu’s exposed neck. Groaning, Ritsu bucked his hips back to try and keep Mao in him as much as possible.

Mao let out a breathy laugh. “You really want me in you, don’t you?” He moved up to nibble on Ritsu’s ear, causing the latter to let out a high-pitched moan. “Maa~kun…” He sighed out.

Mao had nothing, but lust in his eyes and brain now. His only thought process was to pleasure his lover. A glint appeared within his eyes, and he smirked. Panting, he whispered into Ritsu’s ear. “Hey, why don’t you cheer for me like you did at the basketball game.”

The raven-haired teen widened his eyes and reddened in embarrassment. Shaking his head, he muttered, “No way.” At that response, Mao stopped what he was doing. “Oh? You’re not going to cheer for me? I guess I’ll have to stop what I’m…”

Before Mao could finish his sentence, Ritsu mumbled something incoherent. “Hmm? What was that? I couldn’t hear you.” Mao licked a strip up the shell of Ritsu’s ear.

Very softly, Ritsu mumbled. “Hurray…Hurray…Maa~kun! Go, Go, Maa~kun!” Mao started pumping into Ritsu once more, but still slowly. “Come on, is that the best you got? I’m pretty sure you were a bit louder earlier.”

Ritsu glared back at Mao. “Shut up! It’s embarrassing!” His neck was cherry red, and it went up all the way to his ears. Mao chuckled. “But I get my strength from your cheers. So cheer for me some more?” He said huskily.

Ritsu rolled his eyes. “Jeez, when did you turn into such a jock?” But he still did what he was asked to do. He rolled his hips back, and smirked. “Go, Go Maa~kun! You can do it, Maa~kun!”

That literally sent jolts all the way down to Mao’s crotch, and he shivered. Turning Ritsu around, he smashed his lips onto the former. Surprised at the attack, the raven-haired teen found himself moaning into the sudden kiss.

Snaking his arms around Mao’s neck, Ritsu quite enjoyed these sloppy kisses they do whenever they have sex. To him, it feels more intimate, and makes him feel loved. “Haaah…. Maa~kun…” Tongues danced with each other, while Ritsu caressed Mao’s nape and Mao was playing with Ritsu’s hair.

Mao, feeling himself coming closer to orgasm, lifted Ritsu’s legs up by the thighs, and pinned him to the wall with his own body. Ritsu groaned from the sudden contact, and wrapped his legs around Mao’s waist. Mao shifted his body a bit to accommodate the new position before thrusting faster into Ritsu’s wanton hole.

Squeaks, moans, and whining were the only things coming out of Ritsu’s mouth right now. His eyes glistened, tears leaking out the sides, cheeks reddened with blush and heat. He was a mess. He tried to grab for his own length, but found himself unable to do so. His arms felt boneless. “Maa~kun…help me?” He managed to squeak out.

Mao always loved Ritsu’s high-pitched, breathy moans, even though the only times he ever let them out was when they gave each other blowjobs. Ritsu’s never like this when he tops, and Mao is rather happy to know he can elicit these cries out of his lover. He reached in between them to pump Ritsu’s length along with the rhythm of slapping his skin against the other.

“Ricchan, I’m almost…I’m going to…” Mao said between pants, but he just couldn’t get the sentence out. He kept pounding faster, and faster into Ritsu, sloppy sounds echoed within the locker room.

Ritsu gulped and nodded his head. “Do it, Maa~kun. I want it…” He breathed out. “In me.” His whole upper body rocked along with Mao’s body, and his mind was blank. Mao kept up with running his hand up and down Ritsu’s length until it had become very stiff and tense. Ritsu squeezed his eyes closed, hugged Mao’s neck tighter as he came in spurts all over Mao’s hand and their torso’s.

Gasping for air, Ritsu felt oversensitive, but he knew Mao still had to come. “Maa~kun, hurry…I need you, I need it.” Ritsu kept saying over and over. Mao’s hand left Ritsu’s length and placed it on the latter’s hip. In a bruising speed, he pounded faster until he could feel his own length tightening up.

Within the next few seconds, he gripped tightly onto Ritsu’s hips, enough to leave bruises. White blurred his vision, as he came thickly into Ritsu.

Ritsu groaned as he felt Mao’s orgasm hit him. Opening his eyes, he smiled tiredly up at Mao. “I love you, my one and only jock.” Mao looked towards Ritsu, panting. He smiled and touched his forehead to Ritsu’s. “I love you too, my exclusive cheerleader.”

Ritsu nuzzled his head against Mao’s. Humming, he mentioned, “We should do this more often.” Mao slipped out of Ritsu at this moment, causing Ritsu to flinch. “I found out, I really like this. You should be the cheerleader next time.”

Mao laughed. He continued to carry Ritsu over towards the showers. “I don’t think your uniform would fit me all that well, but I guess we could do that.” Ritsu replied back with a tired hum. “Oh no, you’re going to take a shower, and not fall asleep.”

“Maa~kun?” Ritsu pleaded with half-lidded eyes. Mao rolled his eyes and sighed. “Fine, I’ll help you shower. In return, help me shower.” He smiled.

Ritsu smiled back at him. “I really love you, Maa~kun.” Mao closed his eyes and smiled. “Yeah, I really love you too, Ricchan.” He leans down and kisses Ritsu on the cheek. “But that won’t get you out of it.”

Ritsu pouted, as he is carried off to the showers.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahahaha!! I'm surprised no one has done this trope before! xD... Like seriously, Ritsu in his cheerleader uniform and Mao in his basketball jersey hehehe... I still plan to finish Of Vampires and Marriages. This scenario got stuck in my head, and I had to write it down asap!
> 
> This was my first time writing a smut/sex sort of scene, so I hope it wasn't too bad >_<...
> 
> Also...my naming sense is bad...sorry for the bad title name lmao


End file.
